disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rapunzel
Mandy Moore (adolescente) Delaney Rose Stein (criança) Sylvia Salustti |modelo = Taylor Swift (em Disney Dream Portrait Series) |designer = Glen Keane Claire Keane |inspiração = Rapunzel conto de fadas de mesmo nome dos Irmãos Grimm Claire Keane }} Rapunzel é a personagem principal do filme de animação da Disney de 2010 Enrolados ''e a sua pequena sequência. Ela é uma princesa muito bonita com um cabelo loiro longo e mágico, que com ajuda de um ladrão formoso, Flynn Rider, deixa sua torre isolada para explorar o mundo exterior.Rapunzel é vagamente baseada no conto de fadas clássico italiano "Rapunzel" dos Irmãos Grimm. Quem faz a sua voz em inglês é a Mandy Moore, e no Brasil é a Sylvia Salustti. Rapunzel é a 10º Princesa Disney oficial. Projeto Rapunzel não é uma típica Disney Princesa; ela carrega seu cabelo loiro, que tem 70 pés de comprimento, e tem a capacidade mágica de curar e reverter o envelhecimento quando ela canta uma canção especial de cura. Sequestrada pela Mamãe Gothel, quando ela ainda era um bebê, Rapunzel tinha sido levantada e trancada em uma torre até seu décimo oitavo aniversário, quando ela é 'resgatada' por Flynn Rider. No entanto, ela não visualiza Mãe Gothel como sua mãe materna apesar de ter sido sequestrada. Rapunzel gasta seu tempo pintando, cozinhando, trabalhando na produção de velas, lendo, escovando os cabelos, jogando xadrez com Pascal, observando o mundo exterior de dentro da torre, cantando e interagindo com a Mãe Gothel. É imensamente fascinada pelas lanternas flutuantes que tiveram lugar em seu aniversário todos os anos, Rapunzel começa a desenvolver um senso de curiosidade e procura cumprir o sonho de ver essas "luzes no céu" algum dia. No entanto, ela não supera a estrita tutela da Mãe Gothel e assim se hospeda na torre, ansiosa pelo dia em que sua vida vai "começar". Personalidade Rapunzel é uma jovem muito espirituosa, aventureira, esperta, inteligente, brincalhona, e também, um pouco ingênua. No entanto, ela não tem medo de se defender ou de outras pessoas quando a situação pede por bravura. Tendo passado toda a sua vida isolada em uma torre com pouca coisa para fazer, ela é eficientemente educada na literatura, e talentosa em quase todas as áreas, como música e até mesmo em assuntos mais avançados como a astronomia como é ilustrado em seus mapas astronômicos completamente cartografados. A sua maior paixão é arte, tal como indicado pela quantidade de pinturas sobre as paredes internas da torre. Enquanto ela anseia por ver o mundo além de sua janela, ela é muito obediente à Mãe Gothel. Apesar de ter sentimentos ambivalentes depois de deixar sua torre de emoção para finalmente ver o mundo, ela confronta e se rebela contra seu desejo de voltar para a torre após uma curta viagem com Flynn Rider. Ela é bastante ousada, saltando de penhascos altos e balançando em grandes distâncias com seus cabelos. Ela é completamente imune aos encantos de Flynn e tem pouca tolerância para suas travessuras, que geralmente resulta com ela utilizando contra Flynn. Ela também é muito carismática, capaz de influenciar um grupo de bandidos para compartilharem seus sonhos e convence Maximus, o corcel do capitão do palácio, a adiar sua busca por Flynn até que ela cumpra seu sonho em seu aniversário (que é fortemente enfatizado). Rapunzel também é conhecida, especialmente por Pascal, a ser bastante confiável e nunca quebrar as promessas que faz. Ela é muito determinada para realizar seu sonho de ver as luzes flutuantes, mesmo com Flynn e forte-armamento passando por qualquer obstáculo no seu caminho, como ''enganar Gothel, sua amada mãe, para fazer sua viagem durante três dias para trazer tinta branca como presente de aniversário (claro, para ganhar algum tempo). Embora ela inicialmente temia que o sonho de ver essas luzes podia não atender suas expectativas e que não haveria outros meios para prosseguir na vida após esse objetivo ser realizado, Rapunzel é capaz de superar esse medo por ter apoio e crença de Flynn alegando que um novo sonho vai surgir no lugar do cumprido. Rapunzel também é rebelde, resistente e corajosa, como visto com os bandidos. Aparência física Rapunzel é uma menina de 18 anos de idade durante o filme, e é considerada uma beldade. Ela tem pele clara com um tom claro de blush e é conhecida principalmente por seus cabelos dourados, que chegam a medir 70 metros de comprimento, embora seu cabelo é naturalmente castanho, como seus pais. O cabelo é visivelmente brilhante, como cetim. Rapunzel também tem sardas leves, principalmente em torno do nariz, bem como grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes e um sorriso brincalhão. O vestido de Rapunzel é um vestido tradicional alemão chamado "Dirndl", composto por mangas de cor rosa claro, além da parte bufante, que vária de rosa e lavanda. No final das mangas, existe um tecido transparente. Na cintura, ela usa um espartilho atado com uma fita rosa, e dentro do espartilho, esta uma parte branca. A saia vai um pouco mais dos joelhos, com várias flores como textura. Ela sempre esta descalça quando usa este vestido, com exceção das mercadorias. Às vezes ela prende o cabelo em uma trança grossa com tranças menores tecidas, decorada com flores. O vestido de baile de Rapunzel é similar ao anterior, demonstrando que ela realmente gosta da cor violeta, e que talvez, ela mesma tenha feito seu famoso vestido. No entanto, ele é de um tom mais claro. A parte de cima ainda parece um tipo de espartilho, e é um pouco platinada. As mangas não vão a uma parte dos braços, como o original, mas só tem as partes bufantes. Ele também tem recortes, tanto nas mangas como no decote. A saia é feita em duas partes: uma transparente e outra roxa, por baixo. Ela está descalça e usa sua coroa icônica com ele. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|left|250px|Os cabelos mágicos de Rapunzel agindo sobre o ferimento de Flynn. * Habilidades de Cura: Supostamente canalizando a energia do sol, o cabelo de Rapunzel pode inverter os danos causados aos seres humanos, incluindo uma regeneração completa dos tecidos e órgãos danificados, bem como a inversão de envelhecimento até um certo grau. A pessoa deve estar fisicamente em contato com o cabelo para que a magia possar trabalhar junto com a canção especial, os cabelos também emitem uma luz amarela brilhante quando os poderes mágicos forem ativados. Suas lágrimas revelaram ter poderes também. * Manipulação do Cabelo: O cabelo de Rapunzel também possui uma capacidade preênsil limitada: braços e mãos agarrando objetos que facilmente superam a si mesma, sem forçar ou ferir de qualquer maneira, além de ser usado como pés, para atacar algum intruso. Ela também pode dar grandes saltos, em penhascos e árvores, que são considerados anormais, com uma grande agilidade. Ela revelou que seu cabelo ficaria castanho se fosse cortado, e tal ato também garante perda imediata de magia. No entanto, como mencionado acima, os poderes permanecem em suas lágrimas. * Força sobre-humana: Rapunzel também tem força sobre-humana, no entanto em menor grau; balançando de um penhasco para outro e suspendendo-se no ar, usando a alavancagem de seu cabelo. Além disso, seu cabelo parecia quase sem peso, sempre que ela o carregava; é preciso dizer, uma pessoa normal, não pode, por qualquer meio, executar qualquer uma das acrobacias feitas por Rapunzel com tanto cabelo. Considerando a quantidade extraordinária de cabelo, ela tinha mostrado uma grande agilidade e destreza com seus cabelos, como subir a grandes altitudes, pulando de tal, sem grande esforço, e correndo tão rápido quanto Flynn, que era um ladrão profissional e não possui a mesma quantidade de cabelo como Rapunzel fez. * Adaptação sobre-humana: Como Ariel, Rapunzel tem mostrado alta capacidade de adaptação; ela levou cerca de dois segundos para ajustar-se ao ambiente do mundo. Além disso, ela ficou presa uma vez em uma caverna subaquática e aparentemente foi capaz de nadar, o que humanamente é impossível, como ela nunca foi ensinada. Observa-se que seu poder ainda poderia ser canalizado através de lágrimas, mesmo depois de ter seu cabelo cortado, aparentemente, com a magia completamente perdida. Pode ser que a verdadeira fonte de energia está em seu coração, e como tal só irá ativar e fornecer quando o amor está envolvido. No entanto, outra interpretação é que canalizar o seu poder através de lágrimas foi um modo de liberar a queda da luz solar que criou a flor mágica que deu à Rapunzel suas habilidades surpreendentes de cura e vida. Vendo por essa maneira, tal esforço foi uma habilidade de uma única vez. Aparições ''Enrolados'' A Princesa Perdida Dezoito anos antes dos acontecimentos de Enrolados, os pais de Rapunzel, o amado Rei e Rainha de Corona, desejavam uma criança desesperadamente. Quando a rainha fica grávida, todo o reino celebra a chegada da breve criança real. Em uma noite, muito tarde em sua gravidez, a rainha ficou doente com uma doença fatal que certamente resultaria em sua morte e na da criança. Temendo a morte de seu amor, o Rei despacha multidões de soldados ao lado do povo para procurar pela flor lendária dos rumores, criada por uma única gota de luz solar, com potencial para curar doenças. left|thumb|250px|O rei e a rainha comemorando o nascimento de Rapunzel com uma lanterna flutuante. Depois de muito procurar a flor, por muito tempo acumulado por uma mulher chamada Gothel, que manteve-se jovem cantando uma canção para ela, a flor é milagrosamente localizada e cozida em um remédio para curar a rainha de sua doença. Com a ajuda da flor, a rainha faz uma recuperação completa e logo dá a luz a uma menina saudável, com o nome de Rapunzel, que ao contrário de seus pais tem um bonito cabelo de ouro. Para comemorar seu nascimento, uma lanterna flutuante com o emblema do sol foi lançada para o céu entre as pessoas de Corona. No entanto, a paz não durou muito tempo. Determinada a recuperar a flor que a tem mantido jovem por centenas de anos, Gothel invadiu o castelo tarde da noite, e recitou a canção para Rapunzel. Descobrindo que o cabelo da criança havia retido os poderes de cura da flor, Gothel tentou cortar um pedaço para levar com ela, mas descobriu que o cabelo perde a sua magia e se torna moreno. Frustrada e desesperada, Gothel resolveu raptar a princesa e fugir para sua torre, escondida dentro de uma alcova na floresta. Para proteger o cabelo de Rapunzel, Gothel levantou a criança como sua própria filha e lhe ensinou a cantar a canção da flor. Embora Rapunzel desejava deixar a torre, Gothel advertiu-a de um mundo perigoso além da torre cheio de pessoas egoístas que desejavam roubar seu cabelo. Enquanto isso o reino, procurou em toda parte pela sua princesa desaparecida, mas sem sucesso. Como resultado, todos os anos no aniversário de Rapunzel, o Rei, a Rainha, e todo o reino liberavam milhares de lanternas no céu da noite, na esperança de que um dia, sua princesa perdida retornará. As Luzes Flutuantes thumb|250px|Rapunzel com a coroa. Rapunzel, acreditando nas mentiras de sua mãe, permanece dentro de sua torre, mas todos os anos no aniversário dela, Rapunzel observa os festival das luzes, que acontece em um reino vizinho, sem saber que é em memória dela mesma, que foi roubada. Ela sonha um dia em ir para o reino para ver o festival. Finalmente, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela reúne a coragem de pedir a Gothel para levá-la para o festival, anida sem rodeios, Gothel se recusa, e ordena para Rapunzel que ela nunca vai pedir para deixar a torre novamente. Nesse mesmo dia, Flynn Rider, um ladrão charmoso e bonito, decide usar a torre de Rapunzel como esconderijo e depois, rouba as jóias da coroa. Rapunzel captura ele, leva a mochila contendo as jóias, e mantém ele refém, até decidir que se ele levar ela para o festival, ela dará a bolsa em troca. Para distrair a mãe, Rapunzel pede uma tinta especial feita de conchas para seu aniversário, o que levaria três dias para que ela conseguisse. Melhor Dia de Todos left|thumb|250px|Rapunzel força Flynn a levar ela para ver as Luzes Flutuantes. Rapunzel e Flynn saem da torre, e acabam envolvidos em vários acidentes, e com o passar do tempo, acabam se respeitando e dependendo uns dos outros. Em um ponto, Rapunzel revela sua história para Flynn. De acordo com Mamãe Gothel, as pessoas queriam Rapunzel por causa de seu cabelo mágico, e assim ela foi trancada na torre por sua segurança. No entanto, se seu cabelo for cortado, ela perderia seu poder e ele mudaria de cor. Mamãe Gothel, acaba descobrindo da fuga de Rapunzel, seguindo ela e enfrentando a mesma. Quando Rapunzel se recusa a voltar para casa, Gothel diz que a única razão de Flynn estar com ela, é por que ele quer a bolsa com as jóias. Gothel também contrata dois bandidos para um esquema maior. A Farça de Gothel thumb|250px|Rapunzel finalmente realiza seu sonho. Durante o festival, Rapunzel e Flynn se aproximam e começam a se apaixonar, antes que ele a leva para fora em um barco para finalmente ver as luzes flutuantes. Agora os sentimentos de Flynn para ela são genuínos, Rapunzel dá de volta a sua mochila. Depois de voltar para a praia, Gothel encena seu plano, sequestrando Rapunzel, deixando ela na torre, enquanto Flynn foge. Rapunzel, de coração partido com a traição de Flynn, concorda com Gothel para nunca deixar a torre novamente. No entanto, após examinar uma bandeira do festival percebe que tudo esta ligado. Isso desperta memórias de infância de Rapunzel, e ela percebe que ela é a princesa perdida do reino. Ela confronta Gothel, e depois de descobrir a verdade, ela jura que não será mais usada por sua "mãe". A Nova Vida de Rapunzel left|thumb|250px|Rapunzel revive José com o poder de sua lágrima. Flynn logo chega, e tenta resgatar Rapunzel. No entanto, ele acha que ela estava amarrada e amordaçada e é fatalmente esfaqueado por Gothel. Rapunzel, pede para Gothel deixar ela curar Flynn e em troca, ela ficará na torre para sempre. Gothel concorda, mais Flynn, preferindo pela liberdade de Rapunzel, corta seus cabelos, fazendo ela perder sua força. Como a magia do cabelo desaparece, Gothel rapidamente começa a envelhecer e seu corpo se desfaz em pó. Agora, sem ter como curar ele, Rapunzel vê Flynn, que morre de seus ferimentos pouco tempo depois, mas não antes de confirmar seu amor por ela. No entanto, em sua tristeza, Rapunzel é capaz de terminar o seu encantamento de cura e uma única gota de lágrima revive ele. thumb|250px|Rapunzel prestes a conhecer seus pais.Flynn reúne Rapunzel com seus pais e, durante uma celebração no reino, ela toma seu lugar como princesa. Flynn informa ao público que Rapunzel governou o reino de forma justa e sabiamente por muitos anos e era amada pelo povo. Ele também revela que, alguns anos mais tarde, após a celebração, ele propôs e os dois se casaram e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Enrolados Para Sempre [[Arquivo:Tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg|left|thumb|250px|O casamento de Rapunzel e José em Enrolados para Sempre.]] Rapunzel e José ambos aparecem nessa curta sequela do primeiro filme. Na história, Rapunzel e José estão se casando, narrando a abertura da curta como eles afirmam que seja o dia mais feliz de suas vidas, com os eventos da cerimônia quase prosseguindo com perfeição. Ela aparece pela primeira vez em seu traje de casamento e de pé na entrada do salão de festas, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes. Seu pai, o rei, em seguida, caminha com ela no corredor central, para que ela possa se juntar a seu noivo no altar. O padre começa seu discurso, mas Maximus espirra, e, acidentalmente, perde seus anéis de casamento. Os dois aparecem em uma visão de Maximus e Pascal, onde todos os convidados ficam chateados com a perda dos anéis, embora, na realidade, nem Rapunzel, nem José percebem o dilema, ou seus companheiros animais deixando a cerimônia para recuperar seus anéis ausentes. Rapunzel e José são mostrados mais tarde, após Maximus e Pascal conseguirem obter os anéis de volta, mas o casal (e todos os outros) estão chocados com a aparência grotesca de Maximus e Pascal, ambos cobertos com piche, que oferecem os anéis. Os dois trocam seus anéis como o sacerdote declara o casal como marido e mulher. Rapunzel e José se beijam, e todos os presentes se alegraram. ''Princesinha Sofia'' [[Arquivo:Rapunzel Sofia the First Curse of Ivy.jpg|thumb|250px|Rapunzel em Princesinha Sofia.]] Rapunzel aparece no especial Princesinha Sofia: A Maldição da Princesa Ivy como parte de um evento de filme do Disney Júnior. Ela é a primeira princesa de animação não-tradicional a aparecer no show e tem seu cabelo de 70 pés de comprimento, loiro e místico, em vez de seu cabelo natural castanho curto, incluindo sua tiara e sapatos planos lavanda nos seus pés. Quando Sofia e Amber são incapazes de parar a Princesa Ivy de assumir o reino, Rapunzel dá-lhes uma mão amiga e um plano que irá ajudá-las a salvar o dia. Ela diz a Amber quando elas voam para Enchancia que Flynn Rider tinha que compensar suas más ações durante a canção "Tem que ousar e se arriscar". Rapunzel, então, diz a Amber que se ela realmente ama Sofia como uma irmã, ela vai saber o que fazer quando chegar a hora e, em seguida, magicamente desaparece. ''Enrolados: A Série'' [[Arquivo:Tangled-Before-Ever-After-4.jpg|thumb|250px|Rapunzel em Enrolados: A Série.]] Rapunzel está definida para aparecer na próxima série de TV. Tendo lugar após os acontecimentos do filme, e antes de Enrolados para Sempre, Rapunzel retorna ao seu reino para retomar seu lugar de direito na família real, mas sentindo que ela ainda tem muito a aprender sobre o mundo fora de sua torre de prisão, a princesa anteriormente perdida decide atrasar sua coroação e casamento de José para explorar o mundo e procurar aventura. Quem irá acompanhá-la em suas viagens serão José, Pascal, Maximus, os Vândalos do Patinho Fofinho e uma camponesa chamada Cassandra. Participações Especiais Em Preparação e Pouso: Travessos Contra Bonzinhos, Grace Goodwin usa uma camisa das princesas da Disney, que tem uma imagem de Rapunzel, Branca de Neve e Cinderela. Rapunzel faz uma aparição com José em Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Eles são vistos entrando no castelo de Arendelle para a coroação de Elsa, e passam por Anna. Material impresso Celebração da Princesa Perdida [[Arquivo:Celebrationofthelostprincess Scan.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Ilustração de Rapunzel e Pascal em Celebração da Princesa Perdida.]] Depois de ser libertada da torre de Gothel, Rapunzel, Pascal, José e Maximus começam a retornar a Corona para se reunir com o rei e a rainha. No entanto, a ansiedade começa a se superar a princesa como ela teme a vida da realeza, acreditando ser arrogante. Quando José explica como é a vida no palácio, a imaginação de Rapunzel leva a melhor sobre ela, fazendo a mais simples das coisas parecerem demais para suportar. Ela também aprendeu sobre a tiara real, e o simbolismo de seus cristais. Os cristais brancos da tiara ficaram para um espírito forte, aventureiro; o verde representava gentileza e bondade; vermelho representava a coragem, e a própria coroa rodada de ouro representava liderança. José explicou ainda que os cristais representam perfeitamente Rapunzel, relembrando os feitos heroicos que foram efetuados durante a sua aventura juntos durante a viagem original da torre para o reino. Mesmo assim, Rapunzel sentiu que essas ações não poderiam ter sido feitas sem seu cabelo longo, mágico e só então, o grupo foi atacado por bandidos, que estavam atrás de Maximus. Usando sua inteligência rápida e força física, juntamente com a assistência de Maximus, os bandidos foram derrotados, e foi revelado que seu líder apenas precisava de um cavalo para levar o seu filho ao médico. Com isso dito, o grupo voltou para a casa do bandido, onde Rapunzel cuidou das lesões do menino. E depois, Maximus acompanhou-os até os médicos. Todo o evento mostrou que as palavras de José sobre Rapunzel estavam corretas, e no final, ela foi finalmente coroada. Fantasma do Natal Passado Como Corona está se preparando para o momento mais maravilhoso do ano, Rapunzel parece apreensiva sobre comemorar o Natal, para grande confusão de José. Ela lembra que durante o tempo que passou na torre, Gothel diria a ela de "Nicolau, o duende fantasma do Natal", que supostamente sequestra crianças na véspera de Natal, e as músicas misteriosas escritas em honra do feriado. Mas, depois de ouvir sua história, José rapidamente percebe que a história era apenas mais um dos truques da Mãe Gothel para manter Rapunzel longe do mundo exterior e confinada na torre. Assim, José decide levar Rapunzel para fora em um passeio pelo reino para mostrar-lhe tudo sobre o que o Natal é realmente. Em primeiro lugar, José mostra a ela que a música é realmente doce e reconfortante, e não assustadora como ela pensou. Em seguida, os presentes são verdadeiros presentes, como se opor a um pacote de truques. Depois, os chamados encantos, que de acordo com Rapunzel, afugenta o elfo de Natal da árvore de Natal são ornamentos realmente utilizados para decoração. Finalmente, José mostra a ela que São Nicolau é um companheiro velho alegre que dá presentes para as crianças em todo o mundo, e não um duende do Natal fantasmagórico que as sequestra como lhe foi dito antes. Com o conhecimento real do Natal dado a ela, Rapunzel agora vai desde cautelosa a animada, como ela passa as próximas semanas se preparando para o feriado. Na véspera de Natal, Rapunzel é finalmente capaz de comemorar o feriado com José, Pascal e seus pais como ele realmente é: alegre, acolhedor e amoroso. Rapunzel, em seguida, felizmente agradeceu José e adormece no colo enquanto eles esperam o dia de Natal vir. Quadrinhos Como o título Festa de Ano Novo sugere, Rapunzel e José entraram para a família real para uma festa de Réveillon. No entanto, como a meia-noite se aproximava, o casal percebeu que eles ainda têm de fazer uma resolução de Ano Novo. Rapunzel rapidamente decidiu em aprender a cantar, e José decidiu aprender a cozinhar. No entanto, em ambas as extremidades, eles eram péssimos. Depois de um tempo de aulas, Rapunzel estava preparada para realizar suas "habilidades de canto" para José, tanto quanto José estava preparado para servir uma refeição para Rapunzel, que ele havia cozido especialmente para ela. No entanto, apesar de sua vontade, Rapunzel achou que a culinária de José era terrível, e quase se engasgou ao tomar uma mordida, enquanto a reação de José para seu canto, eventualmente, lhe informou que seu canto não era tão fantástico, e ela vocalmente reconheceu. Felizmente, os dois foram capazes de aceitar suas falhas, fazendo eles passaram o Ano Novo de qualquer maneira. Depois de voltar ao palácio em Rapunzel, a Princesa, Rapunzel tem dificuldade em adaptar-se à vida de uma princesa. Por exemplo, ela é forçada a usar sapatos pela primeira vez (embora ela eventualmente se acostuma com eles), bem como foi dito que ela não precisava mais varrer e limpar, como ela fazia na torre. José e os Vândalos do Patinho Fofinho também tiveram um momento difícil, utilizando mecanismos de ladrão para visitar Rapunzel no castelo, para grande aflição dos guardas. Ela também descobre que as pessoas não gostam muito de Pascal, e que a pintura na parede (como ela fez na torre) é considerado vergonhoso. No entanto, apesar de seus percalços aparentes, o Rei e a Rainha confessam que os hábitos de sua filha fazem ela especial e mais do que desejável, acreditando que ela é a maior princesa que poderiam pedir, não importa como ela é. Cerca de uma década antes do lançamento de Enrolados, Rapunzel foi dada sua primeira menção na primeira edição do As Novas Aventuras da Bela e a Fera da Disney Comics, onde Bela comparou sua situação atual de estar presa em um porão com um urso com a situação de Rapunzel na história. Disney Princesas thumb|297x297px Após o lançamento de Enrolados, Rapunzel instantaneamente se tornou um dos mais populares personagens da Disney de todos os tempos, especialmente entre os fãs da franquia Disney Princesas. Em 2 de Outubro de 2011, uma cerimônia de coroação oficial para a indução de Rapunzel para o line-up foi realizada em Londres no Palácio Kensington. Entre os outros convidados incluíram milhares de fãs, as outras (até então nove) membros oficiais da Corte Real de Princesas Disney, e Flynn Rider, que teve a honra de coroar Rapunzel. Redesenho Rapunzel recebeu muitas poucas mudanças para o redesenho "princesa deluxe". Seu vestido simplesmente teve desenhos florais brilhantes adicionados. O vestido também ficou um pouco mais longo, estendendo-se até o chão e as cores parecem ser iluminadas. O cabelo de Rapunzel é longo e loiro, chegando até o chão, apesar do fato que ele foi cortado no filme. Rapunzel também ganhou sapatos no re-design, algo que é muito diferente do filme, onde ela está persistentemente descalça. Palace Pets Palace Pets de Rapunzel são Blondie, Summer, Meadow, Daisy, Gleam, Sundrop e Tuffles. Diferenças do material original Embora Rapunzel é baseada na personagem do clássico conto de fadas dos Irmãos Grimm, ela é alterada um pouco a fim de desenvolver uma personalidade mais aventureira e de saída, e complica ainda mais o relacionamento amoroso entre ela e seu interesse amoroso. * No conto original, Rapunzel é nomeada como Rapunzel (alemão) pela planta, conhecida como salada de milho ou erva-benta. A mãe dela desejava durante a gravidez e seu pai lhes havia roubado do jardim de Gothel, por isso que ela reivindicou a posse de Rapunzel no conto de fadas. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Enrolados Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens animados